


Rainy Nights

by KiraFox



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, i think, i wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraFox/pseuds/KiraFox
Summary: Bluestreak doesn't like thunder. Too bad it's storming tonight.





	

**Boom...Boom...Boom...** Bluestreak shivered as the thunderstorm continued on over the ark. _"It's just a thunderstorm, not an attack."_ Bluestreak started to shivering harder as another boom of thunder sounded. _"Maybe I'll just take a short walk to calm down."_ Bluestreak thought to himself as he shot up as the thunder roared again. Bluestreak quickly walked out of his room and into one of the many halls of the ark.

Smokescreen had been overlooking a report he would be turning into Prowl later on in the day. When he heard something in the hall outside his room. The Datsun got up and walked over to the door. He was a little surprised when he saw what was making the noise, or rather who was making the noise. Bluestreak looked over at Smokescreen in surprise as he didn't notice he had walked as far as he had. "What's wrong Blue?" Smokescreen asked as the gunner looked a little spooked.

"I can't recharge and...the..the thunder..."

Smokescreen understands then what the problem was. Bluestreak's quarters were set against the bulkhead, where the ark was still exposed. It was raining at the moment. Storming, actually. And the thunder sounded much like explosions and so many bursts of it in quick succession...

Well, anyone who had lived through what Bluestreak had would understand. Anyone who had lived through an air-strike would. Smokescreen had lived through a few air-stikes. Smokescreen steps aside of the door and gesture to Bluestreak. "Come in Blue." Bluestreak hesitated before going into Smokescreen quarters. Smokescreen let the door slide shut. "Make yourself at home." Smokescreen reclaimed his chair. Bluestreak took the other chair in the room. Bluestreak looked around the room. There was not a whole lot in the room. It just had the two chairs, a small table and a berth shoved against the wall farthest away from the door.

Bluestreak looked over the contents of the table a few data pads, a Transformers size deck of playing cards and one picture with what looked to be Smokescreen and another younger mech with a yellow color scheme. Bluestreak looked at the younger mech in, he looked familiar but Bluestreak couldn't quite place the mech.

"Who's the mech beside you in the picture?" Bluestreak pointed at the mech in question. Smokescreen followed Bluestreak's pointed digit to the picture. "Oh, that's Bumblebee. He does look somewhat different sense that was taking back in Iacon." Smokescreen explained. "I didn't know you and Bumblebee knew each other before." "Well, Bumblebee was doing some secretive work for Alpha Tron, that was before BumbleBee joined the Autobots. I was also doing some work for Alpha Tron so we crossed paths from time to time."

"Did you work together as well? What did you do for Alpha Tron?" Smokescreen had a small smile on his faceplate as Bluestreak continued talking. They continued talking for several more breems before the late hour started to catch up with Bluestreak. Bluestreak was just about to start recharging in the chair when Smokescreen moved to get Bluestreak into the berth. After a few mishaps with footing. They made it to the berth after a bit. As Smokescreen vented before gesturing for Bluestreak to move over. The berth wasn't really made for two but they made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Um I wrote something? Pretty sure I mashed up some stuff from G1 and Prime.


End file.
